This invention relates to automotive tools and particularly to tools used for dismantling and rebuilding carburetors. In the case of rebuilding a carburetor, it is necessary to remove or adjust the air-jet valves or idle-mixture screws in the course of replacing various other parts of the carburetor. The air-jet valves in most carburetors are protected by seal plugs which are normally force fitted into the channels or bores in which the air-jet valves are disposed. In the past these seal plugs have been removed by force, either by braking the cap and using pliers or some such other gripping device to pull the plug from its borehole. This primitive method, however, often results in failure because all that is accomplished is to remove the cap face without removing the cylindrical portion of the plug. In order to remove the plug itself, then, recourse is had to removing part of the baseplate of the carburetor, either by chipping or gouging, in order to expose an edge of the plug for subsequent gripping and removal. This last step, naturally, defaces the carburetor in the area of the boreholes for the air-jet valves. If the same carburetor baseplate is used again, as is often the case, for housing new valves and new seal plugs, a defective carburetor is reinstalled in the IC engine, a carburetor which has not only been weakened by the removed portions in the baseplate but will not meet Federal and State law emissions standards.
Yet another method for removing the seal plugs from the baseplate of a carburetor attempts to remove a portion of the face cap of the seal plug, either by drilling a small hole or by punching a hole therein, and then inserting a tool which grips the remaining portions of the end cap as well as an interior surface of the plug. The plug is then removed manually or by means of a slide hammer. This method, however, fails to remove difficult-to-remove seal plugs without damaging the seal plug further, which also results in damaging the borehole of the baseplate and thus the baseplate itself, defeating, then, the enterprise of rebuilding the carburetor.